1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to faucets and more particularly to a modular faucet with improved characteristics including an extendable spout.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional faucet is shown in FIGS. 1, 2A, 2B and 3. The faucet includes a sink deck A, cold and hot water valves A1 on both sides of the sink deck A, a pipe A2 extending upward from the sink deck A, two couplings F each threadedly secured to one of the cold and hot water valves A1, a tee B mounted on an underside of the sink deck A and including two lateral parts communicating with the couplings F respectively, and a longitudinal part B2 secured to one end of a flexible hose C by means of a nut C1, and two weights E mounted on the hose C under the sink deck A. The hose C passes through an opening B1 of the tee B into the tee B. Further, the hose C passes through the pipe A2 to connect to a spout D by threadedly securing a nut C2 at its end to a threaded projection D1 at a rear end of the spout D.
In use, a person may pull the hose C a short distance. Further, the weights E facilitate the hose C pulling back to its concealed position after use. However, the spout D may turn undesirably due to no fastening means for fixing the spout D (see FIGS. 2A and 2B). Moreover, the hose C may be jammed due to tight engagement of the opening B1 and a portion of the hose C (see FIG. 3). In addition, the opening B1 may be broken after a number of pulling and retracting operations.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.